fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Truth worm
Truth worm Truth worm or mistress worm is a type of worm that can force human to speak the truth by erode human’s brain. Truth worm’s creator, Eva Smith, developed truth worm because she wanted to know who was her husband’s mistress. Therefore, it is also called mistress worm. The pain level caused by truth worm can easily reach level eight. It causes most victims death and all the survivors different levels of setulae. Because the use of truth worm is inhumanity, it is banned globally. As a result, the whole world has virtually eradicated the illegal cultivation of truth worm. Behavior Truth worm typically has a long cylindrical tube-like body and no limbs. It varies in size from 3 centimeters to 5 centimeters, and the color of truth worm is most green and purple. Truth worm only has two life cycle, egg and adult. Normally, it takes a week for a truth worm to hatch from egg to adult worm. An adult truth worm will die within three days after it starts to eat. It primarily feeds on human brain. Some also consume animal brain and liver. Truth worm will stink as it rotted in the sun, so it can only live in dark and damp places. Uses Truth worms were widely used in WWII as biochemical weapons. It was used to torture spies and captives. To make the captives give way confidential information, truth worms were put into their ears. After three to five minutes, the worms would go to their brain and cause them enormous pain. The pain level caused by truth worms were extremely high that were far beyond what human could accept. The only way to stop truth worm is to answer the question asked by executor honestly. Once the victim speaks the truth, the truth worm will stop eat victim’s brain and wait until the executor ask next question. Although truth worm can only live in human’s brain for three days, most of people would die before the worms dies. Some of the survivors were having different levels of sequelae. The sequelae are most serious amnesia which can cause survivors only have few minutes or seconds of memory. In the 1960s, scientists found out that truth worm could also help for vision correction. It was widely used after 1960. It helped millions of patients successfully recovered vision after it was detoxicated. However, it was found out that it would cause serious amnesia to those patients when they get older in 1980s. Historical Truth worm was created in 1938 by a biologist Eva Smith. The purpose of creating truth worm was to force her husband to say his mistress’s name. In 1939, United States monopolized Eva Smith’s truth worm for military uses. In 1940, German developed truth worm by Germany biologist spy Magda Fischer. During WWII (1939 to 1945) truth worms were widely used to torture spies and captives. In 1960, a Traditional Chinese Medicine Shizhen Lee discovered truth worm had the effect of vision correction, truth worms were widely used again. In 1999, a group of truth worm victims participated in protesting demonstration called for stop the uses of truth worm. In 2000, the illegal use of truth worm was virtually eradicated globally. By Rongyan Z